(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liftable seat in a vehicle. In particular, the liftable seat in a vehicle is typically found in the middle seat of the second row.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the back seat of the second row seat in a vehicle can be folded to a seat cushion and can slide in a longitudinal direction along the vehicle. Such a seat is generally referred to as a folding and drive seat mechanism. Since the folding and drive seat is provided in a vehicle, a wide cargo space can be obtained by folding the seat back when the seat is not occupied by a passenger.
Additionally, an unoccupied seat can be folded. However, since the height of the folded seat in the conventional folding and drive seat is similar to a seating position of a passenger, there is a drawback in that the space on the folded seat cannot be used for other purposes (i.e. putting objects on the folded seat).
Accordingly, a seat mechanism which allows the space obtained by folding the seat to be effectively used thereby providing convenience to a passenger is being sought.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.